


Dark Uchiha

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	Dark Uchiha

（预警：是泉斑泉加路人斑线）dark uchiha梗

世上唯二的宇智波，弟弟还小着需要照顾，斑得努力做任务赚钱，平时都是杀杀强盗做保镖之类的工作，因为是个长得好看的男人也有人偷偷占他便宜。

走在路上时总会听到有人对他的敏感部位议论纷纷，毕竟所有人都知道他是宇智波一族的，在任务中斑很难掩饰宇智波一族独特的写轮眼，而宇智波一族以浪荡出名。

宇智波一族向来阴之力强盛，无论男女，这份力量会让他们渴求交合，一旦交合过，宇智波一族的人就很难摆脱那股蚀骨的快感，不过斑现在还没有跟别人做过，因此也不像做过的宇智波一样散发出特有的吸引人的查克拉。

斑在火之国还是蛮出名的，作为异族来说，不仅仅是因为种族和脸，还有杰出的实力，在任务中是保持着全部完成的记录的。

也有过人对斑示爱，不过现在的斑并没有那个心思，只想一心一意把弟弟养大，让泉奈接受最好的教育。

自从大战结束后，异族的日子已经好多了很多，尤其是斑所居住的大筒木之国，这是唯一一个不排斥他们这样运用忍术的异族的国度，斑和泉奈住在城里的第二阶梯，介于混乱区和富人区中间。

平日里斑是很少去靠近海滨的混乱取的，也不是因为那些人凶恶的眼神，他并不恐惧这个，只是厌恶那些人绕着他屁股转的眼神。

就算不提这个，那里弥漫的男性的汗臭气也让他受不了，而且他还发现在港口的仓库那里总有人在看守，窸窸窣窣的也不知道在做什么，只是直觉不是什么合法生意。

上次斑做任务去过一次还被人趁机摸了下屁股，那人是老手混在人群里一晃就不见了，斑想揍人都没办法，只憋了一肚子气回去。

从斑的家里在往下走一段距离就是公会，基本是一个中介的作用，负责把任务推介给适合的人完成，这里并不是忍者可以随意领单，如果有失败的话雇佣者很有可能不满，导致忍者信用下降，不好接正常工作，尤其是对于宇智波日向这样的异族来说。

而不正常的工作就包含方方面面了，有一些是极度危险九死一生的工作，有一些的内容却是要做肉体交易的，虽然在混乱区的东区旅馆每晚都有卖淫的人，但有些人却对交合对象有特殊的要求，甚至会详细到各个部位的尺寸。

比如住在富人区的某个矮胖富豪玩腻了普通人，非要找些异族玩玩，上次斑接了他抓住窃贼的任务时还被那个死胖子调戏了一次。

想到那家伙露出恶心的嘴脸用手摸他下巴叫他晚上陪他做他的偏房斑就觉得胃酸上涌，好在他严词拒绝后那家伙也没试图强逼，要不然就斑算是打雇主也忍不了了。

泉奈虽然被泉奈保护得很好，但他其实心里不希望斑去公会工作，那里三教九流的人都有，斑实力虽然很强，但总是直来直去，他担心斑会出事。

作为宇智波一族，泉奈的实力其实也高过同龄人均值，他想偷偷跟着斑去做任务，可是却被斑拎着耳朵丢回了学校，斑无法忍受自己的弟弟遭受任何危险。

在斑出去做任务的时候，他就让泉奈住在学校，学校的校长斑见过的，看着像一个冷漠正直的中年人，虽然对人态度僵硬，但也叫人放心，可是他没想到自己也有看走眼的时候。

在他剿灭一窝强盗回来之后，听到的却是宇智波泉奈在学校失踪的消息，斑听见这话眼睛一黑，差点当场倒下，给他消息的会长是个白发瞎眼满脸褶子的老头，他拍拍斑的肩膀，又告诉了斑一个别的消息。

说据他的消息泉奈可能还没有死，很多学生都一起失踪了，他能感觉到学校的深处有异常的查克拉反应，但没有实际证据，或许会有线索也说不定。

斑当然喜出望外，连满是血的衣服都没换，趁着还是深夜就潜进了学校，平时这里都是不允许外人进出的，斑也从来不知道泉奈读书的地方怎么样。

学校里大体还算干净整洁，大厅铺着大片金红相间的地毯。出了学生失踪的事后学校暂时停办，现在里面连打经的都没有，静悄悄的似乎只有斑一个人。

斑顺着查克拉的感应，摸索到一个暗门，那门通往一个地道，奇怪的是里面还有各种奇怪的魔物。跟斑最近做任务是遇到的新型怪物很相似。学校里怎么会有这种东西？

地道很长，斑一路斩杀过去，走了大概两三千步，才到了一个地牢一样的房间。在一个铁笼里装着几十个学生模样的孩子，斑一眼就看见了那里面中的一个，自己的弟弟，宇智波泉奈。

“泉奈……！”斑冲过去隔着铁栏捧起泉奈的脸，确定他身上没有外伤才安心了一点。可泉奈没有说话，他呆呆地看着斑，瞳孔都是散的，目光不知道凝在哪里。

斑试图拧开那些铁杆把泉奈救出来，可一接触到那些栏杆他的力量就在迅速流失，那上面施加了不知名的术。

“……哈，居然又来一个宇智波。”阴森的声音从角落里冒出来，“这还真是赚大了。”

斑曾经见过几面的那个校长慢悠悠地从阴影里走了出来。

 

“别想了，只有是有查克拉的人就不可能打开这个笼子……就算你救出来了也没有用”校长冷笑着，“这些家伙都中了我的术……你杀了我也没有用，我收到的伤害都会原模原样地返还到他们身上。”

校长笑呵呵地在手上滑了一个道子，果然那些学生——包括宇智波泉奈的手背上都出现了一个血痕。

“我死了无所谓的，反正这也不过是一具傀儡而已……不过你弟弟也要和我一起死哦？这样也可以吗？”

斑的瞳孔缩小了……泉奈……唯有这个他无法接受。“……你要怎么样才愿意放过泉奈？”他握紧了拳头。

校长舔舔嘴唇，目光淫邪地扫过斑的下半身：“听说你们宇智波的技术都很厉害，不如让我试试？或许心情好了就放过你们了也说不定”

斑气得抖了起来，这个人怎么敢……他怎么敢……

“你觉得怎么样？”校长好整以暇地看着低头颤抖的斑。

“只要我跟你做，你就放过泉奈……是吗？”

校长笑了：“那可不一定，还得好好伺候好我才行……宇智波斑。”

斑深吸了一口气，狠狠心咬咬牙脱下自己的衣服，光溜溜地站在校长面前，瞪着眼睛低声说：“……那就来吧。”

“你就这么来？”校长抱着臂摇摇头，“就这样我都硬不起来。好歹拿出你的本事让我硬起来吧？”（是傀儡，反应会微弱）

斑犹豫了一下，赤着脚慢慢走过去，手指慢慢拉开校长的裤链，把那个沉眠的东西掏了出来，他平时为了压抑宇智波的本性，连手淫都很少。

更因为他人在言语中因为他是宇智波而对他暗地明里的言语侮辱对性行为没有好感，也没有什么接触，现在只好用尽全力去回想自己那一点技巧和那些侮辱的话里提到了一些东西去抚慰手里的那根东西。

校长嘲讽斑不行，对不起宇智波浪荡的名声，接强迫口交，深喉颜射，拉起来时发现斑没有散发出特有的查克拉，就是之前提到的做过的宇智波会散发的查克拉。

于是很惊喜斑是处，毕竟太少见了，就背后位一发，趁斑高潮时一个女人进来解除了术，杀死了校长。

斑醒来时和那些学生一起已经躺到了医院，泉奈好好的，斑就松了口气，可他不知道泉奈意识虽然被锁住，但什么都看见了，尤其那个人故意把斑压在泉奈面前的栏杆上日，抱起来展示斑被插的后穴。

另外因为通感，泉奈也能感到那股蚀骨的快感，斑后穴的感觉……或者说所有学生都知道，在医院那些学生虽然感激斑，但也忍不住用奇异的神色看斑。

斑回复差不多就去公会想问问会长那个女人是谁，他只记得似乎那人是红发，红发的女人他只知道漩涡一族，会长说现在的他还不能告诉他，斑也没说什么。

会长告诉他有个紧急任务点名要他去，如果身体不适他会帮忙试着推掉，斑拒绝了，因为会拒绝紧急任务影响评级，这是个清理魔物的任务，委托人认为宇智波一族的特性适合清理这种幻术系魔物。

斑身体还没恢复完全就去了，之后是触手幻觉魔物PLAY，在攻击魔物的核心时触发了春药幻术，意识模糊时斑被日了个透透，救回来屁股还夹着一段会动的植物鸡巴。

这时候斑的宇智波本性已经被初步开发，查克拉已经散出来了，因此在街上经常会被人咸猪手，掏裆摸后穴掐奶子啥的。

之前也说过任务失败会影响评级，现在斑任务失败评级下降，尤其还是紧急任务失败，很多委托者已经不会把斑列为首要候选者，而学校也清查后再次开学，开销很大。

会长看见斑的时候叹了口气，说了声抱歉，他现在能接的正常任务很少了……很多指名都是一些奇怪的任务，大多都是想尝尝宇智波的滋味。

接去富人家（之前提过的）卖淫PLAYZ，这时的斑是还是比较羞涩那种的，只是生活所迫。

接画室PLAY，著名的人体艺术画家需要模特触发灵感枯竭期，找到了斑，是那种边被操边被画还被当名画大作公布出去的玩法。

第三个PLAY是接人物去酒吧送信，老板想高薪水聘用他来当服务生，和其它的一些作品一起。

老板想让斑穿出宇智波的特色，但不要那么保守的衣服，把奶子前的步剪掉，裤子脱掉，一走一过鸡儿隐隐露出。

如是开始了被性骚扰的生活，走过路过被人掀袍子看穴甚至被人用手指插进去，故意让他多走好偷偷看拍屁股啥的。

除了这种任务外，还有一些高级的任务，很少有人愿意领的，虽然报酬丰厚，但太过危险，最近不知道为什么这种类型的任务越来越多，明明前些年堆了好几个根本没人领的。

斑正在琢磨着要不要去领一个两个，这样生活就不是很紧张了。

日了四次之后……是熟很多了，还没透，但习惯了，不会反抗，路上被人摸大腿都不会反抗的，有去找兼职走到混乱区被人隔着衣服差点被操了，浑身狼狈的先去外面洗澡才敢回去。

他不想让泉奈发现他的这副模样，可他不知道他不在的时候泉奈在晚上回忆着他的模样撸，泉奈感到罪恶，因为斑是为了他才会被这样对待的，可他又无法自制。

想到温柔对待他，冷漠对待他人的哥哥也会脸红迷乱，露出那种淫荡表情他就觉得自己的查克拉都在战栗，早上他都有故意躲着斑，他不敢面对斑，自己居然这样看自己的哥哥。

在他又一次撸完，这样迷茫的时候，斑在巷子里刚差点被操完，斑想了半天，到底去接了两个高难度任务，一个是寻找圣火，一个是把用圣火封印住魔物之源。

泉奈知道时都快急疯了，这种任务死亡率极高，如果斑失败了怎么办？斑很强是很强，但泉奈还是觉得这个太危险了，他不同意。

斑苦口婆心劝他，泉奈就是不听，说要么带他要么放弃，可斑怎么可能放弃呢？接下的任务如果试都不试就放弃，基本在公会的任务来源就断了。

可他也不可能带泉奈去，泉奈怕斑自己离开，连学也不去上，天天跟着斑走，倒是听到了很多诋毁斑的淫秽的话，还生气说哥哥才不是这样的人，他不知道在他身后的斑身体都僵住了。

斑只好嘴上说了放弃了，老实在家里呆了几天叫泉奈放心 可在几天后晚上，他却自己偷偷出去了。

斑当时特意接的连续的任务，但怕下一个出意外所以才先去交一次，这样如果他没能回去泉奈也能得到上一个任务的钱。

第二个任务是带着圣火去封印魔物之源，其实作为宇智波一族，会长并不推荐斑去，因为根据记载这些魔物的本性就喜欢攻击宇智波一族，与宇智波交合，他们的体液能提升宇智波一族的能力，但也会改造宇智波一族的身体，使宇智波更加易孕。

不过斑以前与这些魔物对峙过，比较有自信，如果只是躲避着进入封印着产生魔物源头的洞窟深处点燃圣火再出来将门口封印的话应该还是没有问题的。

但很多年没有人进去过，公会对这里的环境误估了，他们以为整个里面最多几千魔物，而按以往研究来看魔物不会繁殖，源头的繁殖机制在上次大战也被破坏了，至少还有十几年才会恢复。

但在这几年实际上因为不知名的原因，里面的魔物已经衍生到几万，在洞窟深处尤其多，后面是黏糊糊的可融化人型生物和魔窟母体的丸吞触手。

斑到最后整个人几乎都被魔兽融化的黏糊糊的白色体液覆盖住，不过他知道他不能这么任操，毕竟这种任务没人能救他，在丸吞最后时他努力点燃了圣火烧毁了母体。

斑给自己洗刷刷干净才回了公会，他知道泉奈肯定在那等他，泉奈果然就坐在台阶那里等着斑，虽然对斑板着脸冷冰冰的，不过斑一眼就看出来他的肩膀如释重负般垮下来了。

斑很忐忑的，他以为泉奈会伤心会说他，不过泉奈这回什么也没说，他们沉默着一路回到家，到了家里泉奈才低声说：“哥，我知道你是为我好……但是不要这样了，我去次一点的学校也能好好学习的。”

斑让泉奈去的是附近最好的学校，其他的倒是也有，但都不是很好，有的在混乱区里面还经常有QJ之类的状况。这个斑无论如何都不会答应的。

斑不应声，泉奈也没有逼着他必须答应。之后泉奈也没有提，斑松了口气，以为这件事就过去了。

在泉奈上学的时候斑继续在找能赚钱的活计，前两次的钱虽然不少，但也只够他们把租下的这个房子买下来再加上一两年的学费。

每次在泉奈出门上学的时候斑心里都会有种温馨和幸福的感觉。我的付出是值得的。这样想着，就算被酒吧的客人动手动脚感觉也无所谓了。

最近酒吧的老板要求更加过分了，提出要求想叫斑裸体服务，不过平时其实也差不多都会被骚扰，这还有双倍工资，斑想了想还是答应了，现在斑在四处走动记单子端酒时经常会有人在他身后插着他跟他一起走。

不知道什么缘故，斑现在总有些欲求不满，半夜三更摩擦着自己的床单，总有种想再回到那个充满魔物的洞窟深处（之前忘了说，那些魔物属性与斑互补，让斑在被灌浆时产生了一种满足感）

泉奈还在睡着，斑实在睡不着，蹑手蹑脚地出了屋想四处走走去缓缓，结果正巧看见角落里两个男女在露天野战，旁边还有个女人摇头说可惜了，三倍价钱呢……如果不是太明目张胆这单她就抢了。

那女人旁边有个男人看见斑眼睛一亮，问他是不是那个酒吧服务的宇智波斑，要不要来一炮？给钱的。

斑本来就是不满足才出来的，听到这个提议犹豫了一会儿还是同意了，这些钱虽然不是非常多，但也够一天的开销了，何况还能满足他自己的欲望。

他俩去旅馆就干了一炮，不详细写了……大概就是首次卖淫羞涩斑努力放开黑灯瞎火被嫖客教导的过程，一次还没够，这人射得很快，斑有经验了就熟门熟路又敲了几个门，口交和小巷子野战各来一次。

他不知道泉奈一直在看着，斑在出门时泉奈就惊醒了，上次斑趁着半夜躲开泉奈之后，泉奈在半夜睡得就特别浅，这回斑前脚一走，他后脚就跟出去了，他以为斑是又要走，可却看到了斑在卖淫，被那些糙手揉捏屁股捣进后穴还在笑的样子。

一段斑巷口跪趴野战泉奈看着自撸加复杂心里活动，略过，设定，宇智波浪荡，无论男女，宇智波观念里草人和被操很正常。

自此卖淫和泉奈偷偷在罪恶感中围观卖淫成了宇智波日常活动X1

日常中插一段斑夜闯混乱区仓库，被磕药汉子发现抓住无惨（略）这回斑新接了正常的任务，要斑去调解一个破落村子的矛盾。

那里的人每年都要杀一个纯洁的少女献祭给神，而今年的对象本来已经要结婚，按道理不该成为献祭对象的，女孩的父亲和未婚夫都很生气。

总之斑去了，在不对外公开的祭坛发现村长和几个人轮那个女孩说这是献祭，看见斑要杀人灭口还说有个宇智波神会更高兴，要上来轮斑。

斑本来想直接干他们，但察觉到有人在注视他，觉得有点不对，假意落败被操，到那个人出场要带走斑时斑起身袭击，可没打中那个人融进了土里消失了，村长求饶还威胁斑他们有后台，斑没管，带回女孩，公布了村长的罪行。

回来就收到紧急任务说羽衣屠杀日向，要斑去救援，去就看到那些羽衣在奸淫日向的男女，还说这是神的力量，要收回。

斑去阻拦，杀得好好的，却突然被什么控制住身体动弹不了，这里是被操控不能动只能看着自己被X的轮J PLAY（略）

斑醒来时发现自己一丝不挂躺在一张硬板床上，武器都被收走关在一个监牢里，一个白发俊秀的男人在斑的身边，面无表情地说斑犯了侵犯日向一族的大罪，被判了一百年的刑。

斑想辩解，但没有用，但那个男人又告诉他如果表现良好，积极完成任务说不定会减刑，斑想到泉奈自然满口答应。

他有些后悔，虽然是紧急任务他也该先回去看看的，泉奈现在不知道该有多担心，那个男人笑了笑，说要试试他的觉悟，就把斑带到了另一个牢房，里面都是一些臭烘烘的汉子。

“哟，监狱长，你这是给我们送逼来了？”那些人看见斑还笑呢。监狱长没说话，推了推斑，对斑说：“你的第一个任务就是去满足他们。”

什么？斑僵住了。

“你的觉悟只有这些吗？”监狱长看着斑。斑咬咬牙，进去了，他想以前也不是没做过，不过是再来一次罢了。

赤身裸体的斑一站到那群男人中间立马就被围住了，男人们的手抚摸上了斑的乳头阴茎和后穴，还有人直接挺腰把自己的鸡巴怼到了斑的脸上。

“好臭……”那鸡巴的味道让斑忍不住往后动了动。那人舔舔唇：“没办法……好久没洗了嘛，用你的嘴给我好好洗洗吧。”

后面的男人随便拓宽两下就插了进去，激得斑写轮眼都出来了。

“咦？是宇智波？”那些人兴奋起来，“我还没见过真的宇智波呢……听说他们操起来特别爽。”

斑的左右手也被拉去做手淫，嘴里那东西冲撞着把他眼角都撞出泪了，外面那个男人看了一会儿，转头走了，走前摆摆手，让他们接着玩，过几天他再来。

几天后结束时斑的腿都合不上，全身上下都沾满了精液，屁股里噗嗤噗嗤的冒出一股股白浆，意识都朦胧了。这些男人都是重刑犯，不像其他人还可以活动，已经很久没操过人了，现在一疏解根本没有头。

斑再次恢复意识时已经回到了最开始那个屋子，旁边还是那个白发的监狱长，那个监狱长把斑的刀和团扇丢给他，告诉他监狱的公会在哪里起身就离开。

斑赶紧叫住他要衣服，监狱长诧异地说，你奸杀了日向一族，不许你穿衣服是对你的惩罚，说完就走了。

斑只好拿着武器出门，这里男男女女都有，斑走在路上，那些淫秽的目光就沾在他屁股被男人胯部撞出来的红印和胸口被咬的牙印上，他们毫不掩饰直勾勾的看，还大声调笑斑的屁眼可能的感觉，好像他们都知道有个宇智波犯了事必须要全裸出行。

期中两个男性囚犯走过来上来就扒开了斑的屁股，品评起斑红肿的后穴来，斑想发怒，却想起典狱长说过闹事可能会影响他的评价，更没有出去的可能性。

他咬着牙忍了，那些人却越来越过分，最后又直接插了进去，还在夸赞斑的奶子白得不像男人，这时一个人对着斑的乳头狠狠一掐，居然喷出了奶。

斑脑子一片空白。

囚犯们惊了一下，更兴奋了：“不愧是宇智波啊……明明是男人，该不会也会怀孕吧？”

斑的左右都贴着一个人的嘴使劲啜着，直到啜不东西他们才放过他，这时斑屁股里又吃了三次精了。  
斑从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞着继续往公会走，光着身子，身上全是男人的精液和痕迹，斑对这样的境况十分羞耻，但他知道就算他回去洗掉，出来大概还是会被操。

而他为了出去没有办法拒绝别人操他的要求，走了一路，斑在街上被要求了一次口交，又被一个囚犯拉进了囚室绑起来操了一次。

斑好容易来到了公会，那里的负责人好像被嘱托过了，看着光裸的斑笑道：“看来你就是宇智波斑？这里有两个任务可以让你领”

斑瞅瞅他递过来的单子，一个是协助监狱合作的食品产业研究，一个是取回神树枝桠，斑寻思他第一次接监狱的任务，还是选挑个看起来简单的，第二个任务一看就与他接过的最高级的任务难度差不多。

神树是一棵通天之树，传说中比宇智波的历史还要久远，它生长在大筒木之国的中央，听说曾经那里是世界都市，但在神树死亡后那片地方不知是什么原因，瞬间变成了死地。

就连现在都没有多少人愿意深入那片密林之中，虽然不知道大筒木为什么需要神树的枝干，但斑并不关心，这些念头在他脑中转了一圈就按了下去，他指指第一个任务接下来了。

虽然在斑看来一个食品产业居然和监狱合作也蛮奇怪的。管理人把任务的说明交给了斑，警告他不要试图逃跑，他体内已经被植入了机关，而且一旦斑试图离开，家人会承担连带责任。

斑点点头，叹口气，他的确是想直接离开监狱的，毕竟他观察了一下守卫，还是自信自己的实力的，但他不愿意让泉奈遭遇半点危险，这里敢把第二个那样重要的任务交给他，显然是不怕他叛乱。

斑按着任务书的指引离开了监狱，走了一段小路来到一个庄园，庄园的守卫看见全裸的斑走过来根本没有阻拦，只是色咪咪地掐了掐斑的奶子，调侃一句真滑。

再往里走，庄园里出现了不少看不明白的机器设备。负责人看见斑眼睛一亮。“你就是宇智波斑吧，太好了就等你了。”

负责人绕着斑左右看了两圈，认真仔细地拍了拍他的胸和屁股，尤其是奶头，突然问他：“你现在会喷奶吗？”

斑一下子脸就红了，低声问他说这个干什么。

负责人了然，解释说他们打算推出一个奶产品，需要斑的奶作为材料：“宇智波一族的奶应该很有噱头吧，安心，不会光占你便宜，到时候会把奶命名为宇智波斑牌的，这样你也能出出名吧？”

“什么？”斑想拒绝，可负责人又说这个早就在斑刚入狱那两天宣传出去就差斑的奶了。宇智波一族成熟得差不多后就会流奶，这个大家都知道的，现在很多人都在期待呢。

负责人把斑按在座椅上，取出了那种给奶牛取奶的吸奶器放到斑乳头那里开启了机器。打开时那强大的吸力让斑忍不住叫了出来，吸了一会儿，斑只是全身战栗着，腿打着摆子，乳头红通通的，可还是没有出奶。

负责人有点疑惑，突然恍然大悟。“啊，你的成熟期还不够吧，还是要辅助一下……”

这么说着，他拨开了斑的腿也，一只手揉了揉斑的阴囊，手指探进了斑早就软下来一开一合的后穴，找准地方刺激起来。这回斑控制不住语调尖叫了起来。

白色的奶水从斑的红色的乳尖上喷了出来，在吸力下源源不断地被挤走。“果然这样就行了啊。”负责人又插了斑几次，弄到了足够的量才把斑放下来，这时斑已经瘫在地上动不了了。

负责人丢给他一个小试管：这是你的奶的样品……挺甜的呢。送给你吧。

斑被扔到门口在地上缓了半天，期间还被那个守卫操了一发吸了半天奶子，好容易才爬起来在守卫欢迎他下次再来的欢呼声中踉踉跄跄地离开了。

斑交了任务，立马回到自己的监牢里洗了个澡，他抱着膝盖呆呆地坐了很久，看着那管样品，又想到还是个少年的泉奈默默哭了。

泉奈……泉奈……他会怎么样呢？没有哥哥在他面前遮风挡雨，会不会有人欺负他，性骚扰他？就像对待斑一样。

彼时的泉奈也急疯了。

斑很久没回来，他知道斑又是做任务去了……可斑这回再也没回来。他不知道斑去哪儿了。他逼问会长，才得知斑任务失败，不知为何大筒木官方认为斑是那个奸杀日向一族的人，把他抓了起来。

在压力下，泉奈被退学了。大家都用异样的眼光看着泉奈……那个奸杀犯的弟弟？不愧是宇智波一族啊。不过泉奈不在乎这些，他只想找到斑。有人试图强奸泉奈，不过正好被路过而且对泉奈心怀愧疚的会长救下了。

泉奈不想学习了，没有斑的话这些都没有意义，他走上了斑以前的道路，他开始慢慢接公会的任务提升自己的实力，想要有一天去用武力夺回斑。可这时他看见了那个宇智波斑牌奶。

“哥哥……？”

那上面还堂而皇之地写着来自宇智波一族的新鲜的奶，想到斑的遭遇，泉奈心急如焚。可另一方面他却忍不住伸手拿了一瓶，像做贼一样带了回去。

他打开瓶盖轻轻啜着，他一喝就感觉出来了，这确确实实是从他的哥哥，宇智波斑乳头里榨出来的奶……斑的查克拉还在里面，能够清晰地让人感觉到。

奶汁的甜味，斑的味道。泉奈闭上了眼睛，情不自禁地脱下了裤子，妄想着自己在含着斑的乳头边撸动起来。

哥哥……哥哥！

泉奈哭着射了出来。

到了后来斑甚至已经不用人插他的穴就能光靠乳头喷奶射精，他的乳头更红了，乳晕也大了，而且还总是耸立着，只是微风就能刺激着那两个乳头硬起来。

期间斑也接了一些其他无关紧要的小任务，比如作为礼品去满足来大筒木的他国官员各种奇怪的欲望，或者用身体安抚那些刚来的穷凶恶极的囚犯。

现在斑一去那些囚犯的监牢就有人吹口哨大声问他是不是又来送屁股的，因为上面不允许某些囚犯离开铁栏，很多时候斑都是在铁栏外背过身自己扒开屁股好叫那些人能操他屁股的，因此也被很多人调侃成送屁股。

偶尔斑也会被传唤到皇宫去满足那些本国官员的欲望，其中有个变态爱好的，就喜欢把斑绑起来蒙眼睛放到路边，在放个牌子肉便器，怎么操都没关系之类，再在旁边偷偷看。

不过即使斑努力去满足各种人的需要，大筒木官方看起来也没有把斑放出去的意思，那个神树的任务也一直留在斑的单子上没有被别人领走。

斑估计这是官方想要利用他的实力，毕竟宇智波浪规浪，实力也是忍者中的顶尖，何况他在历代宇智波中力量也算最强的一个。

斑最后还是接了任务，准备前往大筒木之国的中心，那地方方圆十里渺无人烟，如同被神树的力量改造成了雨林一般，周遭布着些许水域，在水中神树的枝桠如同红树林般蔓延着，事实上这看似丛林般的存在其实只是半生半死间神树生长出的痕迹

虽然因为神树的气息，这里不像雨林一样充斥着蚊虫毒物，但却有很多魔物被吸引而来，以触手类为多，在这里斑甚至能看到一些古早类型的魔物。

比如致力于繁殖的虫，斑在睡觉时冷不丁被它插进来放进屁股里两个蛋，恶心得差点吐出来，在跋涉过沼泽时斑一不小心半个身子都陷了进去，扑腾半天没出来，被藏在沼泽中的触手魔物握住鸡儿操了整整一天。

即使是在水域被史莱姆操斑至少还有反抗能力，可在沼泽里斑的腿很难动弹，他甚至不能剧烈挣扎，只能任由着那个看不见模样的东西捣弄自己。

不过好在这种魔物只是为了繁殖会操失陷沼泽的旅人，在结束后会把母体送回岸边，斑唯一付出的代价就是鼓得跟三个月孕妇一样的肚子。

这种魔物生长得很快，没到三天斑肚子里都挤挤攘攘地挤满了小触手……这还是斑已经努力试图挤出屁股里经验的后果。

这些小触手蠕动着摩擦着斑的前列腺，斑腿都软了，站也站不住，只好靠着一颗树慢慢跌坐下来喘着气，那些成熟的小触手噼里啪啦地从他屁股里掉出来，还在斑的肠道里留下了很多黏液，简直就像破掉的羊水。

最后还有一只小触手留在斑肠道里，伏在斑前列腺上时不时刺激一下，这也是那个生物的特性，通过这种方式呼唤母体回去。

之前在斑失去力气的时候还被其他的魔物操了三次，屁股里的精液流了一腿。斑努力站起来继续往前走，体内时不时有股细小的骚动叫他站不住脚。

他是靠着意志才能继续走下去的，斑好容易走到了中心，他看到一颗通天的枝干，松了口气，不知道为什么越到中心魔物越少，这倒是方便了他。

在斑折下一根树枝时，神树突然动了，铺天盖地的木条触手冲斑卷过来，斑被木条捆了起来。

“……什么？”他有些惊慌，他本来就很疲惫了，现在根本没法反抗。

他被触手们举到空中，几根像人类JB一样的触手扭动着蹭过去，不管斑的摇头，直接插进了斑的嘴和屁股里。

“唔，唔唔……！”应该是马眼的地方喷出一股汁液，直接灌进斑的喉咙。

那东西是脱力催情用的，斑的意识朦胧了，他也不知道自己在被触手操，只是感觉很舒服，大声浪叫迎合着，他没有感觉到过饥饿，直到他的屁股合不上了神树才放他下去。

斑粗喘着晕了过去，在地上瘫了三天才勉强缓回精神回去，他不知道自己腹部已经有了神树的种子，也不知道在他被操的这几天，一直有一个黑影在看着。

斑得到的唯一的好处就是之后不用吃饭了，也可以避过那些囚犯牢头合伙给他在饭中下药轮奸他的陷阱，不过因此斑连吃饭休息的时间都没有了，斑挂着一身精液去洗澡时就被按在水里干了一下午，休息都没办法。

大筒木那边还没给斑消息，斑渐渐有些绝望，该不会他们根本不想放他走吧，他已经开始盘算自己怎么在保住泉奈的前提下离开。

在这个时候，大筒木终于给斑消息了，只要他再完成三个指定任务就允许斑离开，当然在这期间其他任务也要做，第一个是吧肚子里的孩子生下来。

虽然很快其实时间也要几年，因为第一个任务……就怀了一年，继续大肚子满足囚犯和那些官员的需要，没关系怎么操也不会掉。

而且不是特别大，不知道为什么一直保持着四个月肚子那样的大小，斑都差点以为自己只是胖了，被神树操过后，斑似乎更易孕了，在怀着神树种子的时候，斑还能怀别的。

而且斑的怀孕期变得更短了，大筒木总是带着各种怪物来让斑和他们交配产子，一般一周就是一胎，有时斑一次就能生出几十个蛋来。（也会继承斑可怀的天性）

可是这么反人类的妊娠期大筒木的人居然没有提出过疑问，好像他们早就知道一样，哥布林，兽人，触手，史莱姆，其他忍族的孩子……斑都不知道自己到底跟多少人交配过。

他只是一个接一个地生孩子，如同机器一样，时间长了，连妊娠的痛苦都消失了，剩下的只是快感，他总是边生着边高潮，眼角都控制不住地流出泪来。

第二个和第三个任务还没有人告诉他，斑一开始试图问过，却被告知你要先把孩子生下来，要不然如果掉了你就别想再出去了，搞得斑一开始小心翼翼的总怕那东西掉，努力夹紧操他的囚犯的JB，后来发现怎么操都很稳才慢慢放开的。

斑就这样呗关起来操了一年多，直到那个神树的种子终于要落地了，巨大的快感让斑的力量都失控了，他的查克拉控制不住直接炸死了趴在他身上捧着他屁股操的那个魔物。

和神树的触手一般的怪物一点点从斑屁股里探出触手爬出来，一下一下顶得斑都抽搐了，它一被生下来就被抱走了，留下斑在地上抽搐着失神，阴茎一抖一抖冒出一股股水。

一年没有出来，斑只觉得恍如隔世般，连那些囚犯的性骚扰和言语侮辱都亲切了不少，毕竟在那个屋子里基本没有人会跟他说话，只有被操而已。

而且这一年斑的屁股从来没有失去过鸡巴，现在冷不丁没有一直被操空出来斑总感觉很难受，而且那个在丛林中带出来的触手还在他屁股里没有拿出来。

之后就是一个斑颤着音在囚犯前主动跪地撅屁求操的play（略）

还有个斑盯着别人粗犷的鸡巴看被调笑是不是想吃，斑就去吃了的play（略））

现在的斑出于宇智波本能觉醒期，他的查克拉就能让人发情，所以他自己每时每刻都在发情，而且虽然已经被允许穿衣服了，但他已经无所谓了，还觉得麻烦，光着的话可以直接压上来啊。

又过了几个星期，大筒木通知了斑第二个任务，久违的正常的杀人任务，只是对象是类似联合国维和部队作用的国家调查局成员。

斑就去暗杀了嘛，他也没接到画像，就是被黑绝直接带到一个房间外，告诉他这个会议室里的人都要死，斑无所谓地接受了。

顺带一提，为了满足他无时无刻想被插的欲望，大筒木很贴心地给他了一个震动棒，斑自己用屁股就可以简单夹住，被操时拿出去，操完就拿出来，这样还怀了两胎呢，那两个当了爸的囚犯都很懵。

进去的时候斑看到了熟悉的红发女人，那个漩涡一族的，她看见斑明显很惊诧，转而又看见黑绝，脸一下子就冷了下来，她拔剑二话不说就冲斑刺了过去。

斑本来很犹豫的，毕竟这个女人救了他，可这时黑绝低声说，这些任务很重要，如果不完成，不光他会死……大筒木也不会放过宇智波泉奈。

屋里还有另外一个不认识的人，斑没说话，只是下定了决心，复杂地看了那个女人一眼，喃喃了一句对不起……那些人打不过已经完全觉醒的斑的。斑站在尸体中间，头一次觉得杀人这样恶心，可他无法选择。

他跟着黑绝离开了，斑也不知道他的弟弟在十分钟后也来到了这个会议室，在看见自己的同伴被杀死的尸体开启了宇智波一族的写轮眼。

“对不起……前辈，我来晚了。等我救出了哥哥，一定会给你们报仇雪恨！”泉奈跪在那个红发女人旁边，眼眶通红。在他身边是斑所熟悉的公会的会长老头。

那个老头现在也红着眼睛，他拍了拍泉奈的肩，低声说：“我们一定要阻止大筒木一族的阴谋……那些该死的魔物制造者，这样才不会愧对他们的牺牲。”

老头解开了封印，如果斑还在的话一定可以认出这股与神树的气息极其相似的查克拉，他的眼睛变成了紫色，十二的黑色的球体冒了出来，泉奈震惊地看着老头。

“我是六道仙人……半个大筒木。”老头叹了口气，“本来之后应该那个丫头先给你点心里准备的，可现在只能直接说了。大筒木是来自异世界的一族，他们繁衍艰难，而这里的很多生物非常适合他们繁殖，于是他们决定在这里建立起大筒木中心的国度，这样他们就可以建立起殖民地。我就是大筒木的公主辉夜和本界人的孩子。”

“母亲曾经是个温柔的人……可在神树的影响下她也变得邪恶了，和其他大筒木一样……她杀了父亲，试图为了一个合适的容器摧毁一个城镇。那时我就发誓要阻止他们。”

“我的力量是大筒木皇族的力量，并不输于他人，就由老朽做前阵吧，只要摧毁了他们催生魔物的母体，至少还能拖延一些年，希望你能尽快成长起来吧，泉奈……”

这边斑沉默着跟着黑绝回了监狱，他觉得揪心，泉奈出现在他头脑里挥之不去，这些年来头一次失去了性欲，还对那些要操他的人置之不理，被强行压倒也懒得反抗，浑浑噩噩的。

斑从没想过自己居然会杀了自己的救命恩人。黑绝似乎读出了斑的想法，安慰一般低声说他是为了泉奈，没有必要纠结那么多，想想，再完成最后一个任务，他就可以自由了。

斑问黑绝什么时候交给他最后一个任务，黑绝告诉他别着急，就这几天，黑绝让他好好休息，到时候好好干，斑自己闷在屋里呆了三天，哪里都没去。

黑绝过来了，带给他最后的任务，剿灭紫色眼睛的魔物，听说只是魔物，斑还松了口气，按着任务的说明去了神山，在山巅是一个白袍白角白发的老人悬在半空，好像在等待着什么。

这就是紫眼的魔物吗？斑皱着眉想着，他觉得那个人有些熟悉。可似乎他没见过这样特征的人，在斑的脚步榻上最后的阶梯时，那个老头转过了头。

“会长……？”

“宇智波斑……”六道仙人复杂地看着斑。

“会长……为什么是你，”斑后退了一步。在斑和泉奈饱受歧视的时候，是六道仙人竭力给斑找合适的任务，又帮助他们适应下来的，说是恩人也不为过……这是要他杀了会长吗？斑动摇了。

六道仙人沉默了一会儿，问斑：“暗杀国家调查队的人也是你吗？”

斑犹豫了一下，点点头。六道闭上了眼睛，看不出神色，半晌才说：“——战吧，宇智波斑，老朽无论如何至少今天都要把你这魔物的母体斩杀。”

斑想问他什么母体，可六道已经不想说什么了，直接操控着求道玉打了过去，大筒木的力量很强，斑一时落入了下风，险些手臂都被打断，在六道又一次攻击中，他躲闪不急被打得重伤，在地上努力支撑着想要站起来。

……我不能死。斑对自己说。我不能死，泉奈还在等着我。只是这样想着，斑忽然觉得体内源源不断地传递来力量。

……不，不是错觉，是实实在在的力量在修复着他的身体，还有一股顺着神经爬进了他的眼眶。

“这样……大陆总算可以和平一段时间了吧。”六道俯视着吐血的斑，面色阴晴不定。

斑萎顿着问他到底什么是母体，六道见斑已经无法反抗，他也知道大概斑并不知情，眼中除了愤怒还有一丝同情。

他告诉斑最近一年内突然大量出现魔物，在世界四处肆虐，很多国家都因此被摧毁，那些魔物带着神树的气息，因此无比强横，还带着宇智波一般的特性，不像别的魔物越强繁衍力越差，在短短几个月内翻倍似的增长。

这都是拜斑所赐。斑终于知道第一个任务到底是为什么了，他失措地看着六道，想看出说谎的痕迹，可是没有。

“好在这些魔物在历代后能力会有降低……所以现在老朽能做的只有根除源头了。”

六道看着斑的眼睛，他是认真的要杀了斑。回答完斑的问题，求道玉终于再次向斑砸了下来。斑的瞳孔缩小了，死亡就在眼前，突然他觉得体内那股修复着他身体的力量突然爆发了。

“什么？这是……”六道震惊地看着斑和他如出一辙的轮回眼。

斑喘着气，他的身体已经被修复得差不多了，他嘶哑着嗓子，抬起头说：“我知道我罪无可恕……但我不能死……我现在还不能死……”

泉奈就是他一切的心理支柱，他要活着，直到见到泉奈为止，为了这个，他已经做了那么多……即使是杀了会长他也不会停下。

第二次战斗斑站到了最后。

“老朽……到最后还是什么都没能做到啊……”六道死不瞑目的遗言绕在斑心里，他抿抿唇，感觉到体内的束缚终于被打开了，禁不住泪如雨下。

泉奈……现在哥哥终于能去找你了。

斑埋葬了会长的尸身下了山。他心里既悲伤，又为兄弟相会的未来感到欣喜，走到一半时，小路的阴影角落中走出了一个熟悉的人。

“会……不对你是——”

“哥哥？”

“泉奈？！泉奈你怎么会在这里？”

多年不见，那个昔日的小少年也长成了俊秀的模样，眉眼间带着一股血气似乎已经上过了战场。

“你长大了啊……”

泉奈的欣喜了一瞬间，又皱起眉：“不对明明这里应该只有会长和……”

他的表情突然凝固了：“哥哥……会长呢？哥哥……该不会你就是那个母体？”

斑沉默着，没有说话。可泉奈已经知道答案了，泉奈的嗓子很干涩：“那么会长已经被杀了吧……杀死前辈们的……也是哥哥吗？”

“啊……”斑偏过眼睛，没有看泉奈。

泉奈也沉默了。过了一会儿，他才低声说道：“哥哥你被诬陷入狱后我去找会长要他帮我变强，好救哥哥出来，会长一直在帮助训练我，还让我加入了国家调查队一起调查大筒木，前辈们也一直很照顾我……可是……可是”

“到底为什么会变成这样……”眼泪从泉奈眼中流了出来，他跪在地上泣不成声，斑想去扶他，可手在半路瑟缩了。这双手……这双手怎么还敢碰触泉奈呢？

泉奈抹了抹眼泪，勉强站了起来，拔出刀对着斑：“哥哥……来打一场吧。”

斑没有说话，只是举起了镰刀，他知道泉奈已经要崩溃了，如果能发泄出来一些的话也是好的，泉奈的刀很凌乱，和他的心情一样凌乱，即使是现在，他也没有想过伤害斑。斑默默地跟他过着招。

寂静的夜里只有金铁的撞击声和泉奈的泣音，他的动作越来越慢，几乎要停滞，斑也随着降低了速度——泉奈忽然对着斑的镰刀冲过来，斑条件反射地扔下了镰刀。

看着差点被刺个对穿的泉奈，斑好久才恍惚发现自己冷汗已经布满了后背，他顾不得别的抓住泉奈的肩膀怒斥：“你干什么？”

泉奈低下头：“哥哥，杀了我吧，拿着我的写轮眼去阻止大筒木。只有两个兄弟间的写轮眼合二为一才可能获得操控神树种子的力量。即使是大筒木应该也敌不过神树吧。”

“你说什么傻话？！”斑怎么可能这么做，他的手抓得更紧了，“赶紧给我放弃这个愚蠢的想法！”

“可是……可是那我又能怎么办呢？我没法杀了哥哥，也没有办法给会长和前辈报仇，难道要我当做什么也不知道一走了之任由大筒木这样下去吗？”泉奈摸摸自己的眼睛，“我唯一的价值——这个世界唯一的可能性……就是这双眼睛了。”

“哥，拜托你了，这是我一生的请求。”

斑后退了一步，摇摇头。他不会的……他绝对不会伤害泉奈，泉奈珍惜而眷恋地看了一眼斑，伸出手抚摸着斑的脸颊，忽然踮起脚吻了上去。

“泉……泉奈？”斑被惊得差点咬到舌头。

泉奈退开了，他笑了笑：“哥哥的味道果然跟我想的一样好……哥，我喜欢你，喜欢了很多年了……还有……”

泉奈把刀猛地刺进了心脏。在死亡中，他看见了自己小时候被斑宠着快乐的模样，看到了斑温柔以待的模样，又在朦胧间似乎听见了斑恸哭呼唤的声音，他的意识越来越朦胧了。

……还有……哥哥，希望下辈子我来保护你。

整个大陆几乎都被大筒木的魔物大军攻陷，皇城一片莺歌燕舞。谁也不知道某个失去了最重要之物的男人就在庆功宴这一天潜入了进来。

大筒木舍人——那个斑在监狱第一个见到的男人帮助了他，因为他的爱人日向雏田在大筒木高层的决策下被凄惨地奸杀致死。

斑没有半点难度地操控了那个从自己肚子里爬出来的，现今已经成长到几十米高的魔物和以他为母体而诞生的魔物们对大筒木进行了屠杀。

那些曾经上过他的大筒木贵族，那些用他做母体实验的人尖叫逃亡着，但却无一例外地死在了尖锐的藤条之下。

最后，偌大的皇城一个人也没有了。斑呆呆地看着红色的月亮，不知自己从何而来，又要到何处而去。

他为什么而活在这个世界上呢？

他已经什么也没有了。

……一切都结束了。  
没有人知道那个以一己之力挽回了被大筒木殖民命运的男人在那天晚上带着所有的魔物一起回到了神树所生长的地方，并把一切付之一炬。而所有人能看到的东西，只是在那黑夜里骤然而起的明亮火光。

END

本来是要被大筒木余孽抓住的，说起来本来打算让泉奈打分手炮的，干一场再在斑身上自杀，太坏了算了。


End file.
